


Melting Into a New Shade of Green

by ShadowCr0w



Series: All Your Colours Shine Bright [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Other Mighty Nein Members, Other Vox Machina Members, proposal fic, they're in love, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: After they agree that marriage is something they both want, Beau worries over the perfect thing to get for Jester. Marion helps and then Beau gets a surprise herself from Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: All Your Colours Shine Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Melting Into a New Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



> There will be one more fic in this mini series, the actual wedding itself so stay tuned for that in the future!

"So." Jester's voice disrupted Beau's thoughts as they lay on a blanket under the stars, enjoying each other's company after almost a week apart due to Beau's need to be somewhere other than Nicodranas for her job. She'd even managed to sneak back a day early to see her girlfriend, going to the Chateau to greet Marion before getting tackled by an overly excited Jester. 

_ That _ had been great.

"Yeah?" Beau hummed, one hand stroking the skin of Jester's belly where her crop top had ridden up even more while the other idly twined her tail around, playing gently with the spade. 

"I know we've been dating for a few years, we even  _ live _ together-" Jester still sounded amazed that that was a thing they were doing and Beau wasn't gonna blame her, she couldn't believe it some days herself. Every day that she got to wake up with Jester by her side, in  _ their  _ bed, in  _ their _ apartment, was another day that she felt like she could fly. "But, I've been talking with mama and she asked me something, it made me think, you know?"

"You think a lot, babe." Beau muttered affectionately, leaning to press a kiss between Jester's horns because she really did love her girlfriend's tangents. She was stopped by Jester rolling over suddenly, almost unbalancing them so Beau had to put her hands out to steady them from falling off the back of her truck. Now, Jester was straddling her, tail wrapped around Beau's thigh and hands pressed under her chest as she gave her the most earnest look that Beau had ever seen from Jester. "Jes?"

"Do you ever think about… getting married? To me?" 

Beau's brain shut down as soon as the word marriage escaped Jester's lips. Was this… was this a proposal?  _ Now _ ?

As if sensing Beau's panic, Jester almost physically recoiled, her face screwing up with fear as she rushed to explain, "You can say  _ no _ , of course! I know that marriage isn't a happy thought for you, your parents and all but I-I thought, maybe! Maybe one day! For us, we could have a few animals, you could keep teaching those children at the dojo and maybe we could adopt! Or not, I don't know!" Jester was rambling almost faster than Beau could keep up.

So, not a proposal. Not today, Jester had just wanted to test the waters on whether or not getting married was something Beau  _ wanted  _ to do. As much as Fjord had teased her about how she'd definitely marry Jester, even he knew not to take it too far because of how terrified of her future she was. Hell, Caleb had been the only one she really talked about it with, but that was because he was her brother and a future with him was all she thought she'd ever have.

Not all these friends, not the most amazing girlfriend in the entire damn world. Not a good job with a  _ fantastic _ mentor, not a whole bunch of kids who looked up to her and got excited when they saw her. She never thought she deserved it but… but maybe she did, if all these good things kept happening to her.

Maybe marriage, especially with Jester, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Hell, it might be awesome; Beauregard Lavorre, wife of Jester Lavorre with the best damn mother in law she could ask for? 

Oh, hell  _ yeah. _

Jester was still nervously rambling, attempting to retract her statement to make Beau more comfortable so she did the only thing she knew would shut her girlfriend up without freaking her out. Beau reached up, cupped her cheeks and yanked her down into a bruising kiss. Of course, Jester tried talking for an extra second as her brain tried to catch up with what was happening before she melted on top of Beau and kissed back just as fervently.

"I would  _ love _ to marry you someday." Beau rasped out, something settling further inside her as Jester lit up, squealed before she started peppering kisses all over her face. Her mind started to work overtime after that, she had to figure out how to propose,  _ when  _ to propose, and she had to get a perfect ring or… something flashy for Jester. Even if she knew Jester wouldn't care about that, Beau wanted her to have something  _ pretty _ to show off that she was married. 

Fuck, Beau was gonna get  _ married! _

\---------

After she exhausted every store in town for rings, wore Caleb's patience thin with her worrying, Beau settled on asking Marion what she thought she should do. As close as Jester was to her mother, Beau trusted Marion to be discreet,  _ especially _ since this was her daughter's future that Beau was trying to think of.

She trusted the woman, but why was she so nervous about asking for help?

"Ah! Beau!" Marion greeted her with a hug and a beautiful smile, only marginally helping soothe her nerves with the touch. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but what brings you to my home?"

Again, despite this woman being one of the kindest, sweetest people that Beau has  _ ever _ known, she fidgeted under her soft gaze, suddenly unsure how to ask for help in finding the  _ perfect _ thing to propose to Jester with. Maybe she should have asked Fjord first? Or, Yasha…?

"Is this about marrying Jester? She came to visit the other day and would  _ not  _ stop talking about how you said yes to marrying her someday. She's always been a happy girl, but even I've never seen her so overjoyed." Of course Marion saw through her and of course she had already heard about her and Jester’s conversation pertaining to marriage, the mother-daughter duo were incredibly close so it’d be weirder if she  _ hadn’t _ heard about it to be honest. 

Beau’s shock was evident and Marion smiled again, drawing her into a tight hug that lasted a good while this time. “You have already been a daughter to me for a while now, but I am so excited that you two will get married someday!” Her happiness made Beau relax fully and she hugged back just as tight, melting all the way into her future mother-in-law. 

Eventually, she confessed to not knowing what to do for Jester as far as proposing, jewelry was even more confusing because a ring seemed too traditional and Jester already wore a bunch of them anyways. Marion waited for Beau to finish while the human paced back and forth, wringing her hands nervously as she tried to think of the perfect way to properly show her girlfriend that she was ready for the rest of their lives together as  _ wives _ .

An idea struck her and she looked excitedly at Marion. “Don’t you have that old silver set of cutlery? Jester said you were thinking of getting rid of it.”

“That I got from my ancestors? I was thinking of giving it to her.”

“Well, um, you can say no but hear me out.” Beau quickly held up her hands before Marion could question her further. She knew that the silverware had never been used, hell it’s been in storage ever since before Jester had been born so it’s not like it was overly important other than the sentimental value since it was passed down through the family. “My friend, Yasha, has a… forge in her backyard and I’ve done some work making, um, knives and bracelets before-”

“Yes.” Marion stopped her, standing up immediately to go retrieve the cutlery even before Beau could finish speaking. “If you were suggesting to repurpose silverware that has family value into a symbol of your love for my daughter, then I will  _ happily _ give it to you.”

Beau followed her, excited and rambled on about making a matching set with different little jewels in it that maybe could be passed down like the silverware already had been, so as to continue the tradition with a little more meaning in today’s world. Marion was happy to listen, she was even more delighted by the fact that this kind, intelligent woman had been who Jester had been so nervous about years ago when she told her that her friend had set her up on a blind date. 

She quite liked to think of it as fate.

\-------------

It took  _ months  _ for Beau to get everything smelted into fixed bracelets with the adorable little jewels in them. Yasha had been the one to suggest the pattern after Beau picked out the yellows, blues and the single emerald split in two that would sit in the middle of the silver, a combination of Beau and Jester’s favorite colours the bled into each other and made something entirely new. Something beautiful and breathtaking, something that made Beau eternally grateful that she agreed to that stupid blind date all those years ago. 

So, when Jester suggested for their five year anniversary that they go to the diner where they first met, Beau eagerly jumped on the chance, slipping the finished bracelets into her coat pocket. The entire drive to meet up with her girlfriend was spent psyching herself up, she was ready to get married, hell even just getting engaged because they didn’t have to get married right away. They could have a long engagement, whatever they decided on would make Beau happy, she was fine with whatever was going to happen, this was  _ Jester _ for fuck’s sake. 

The diner was familiar and just as strange as it had been years ago when she met the love of her life for the first time. She still liked to people watch like she did then, but she recognized nine year old Kiri right off the bat with her uncle, Kovin, the duo busy trying to see who was faster at drinking their milkshake. Kovin won of course, his cawing laughter made Beau smile as Kiri demanded a rematch to which he said not this time but next time, placating his niece with another fry throw at her mouth. 

She saw the gnomish woman from that day, her name Pike as she third wheeled the two elves again, but this time, Beau  _ knew _ that Vex and Keyleth were married, instead of just pining uselessly after each other. They were sharing a milkshake, not through straws but just by taking turns drinking out of one glass, all of them laughing whenever someone ended up with a milk mustache. Pike even started recording Keyleth when she started being dumb and chugged the rest of it, presumably trying to catch the inevitable brainfreeze.

Beau took a cue from her friends and ordered two milkshakes, texting Jester that she got her a strawberry one since her girlfriend decided to be late. 

Just like the first time. 

_ B: I got u a milkshake _

_ J: Oh!! Thank you!! _

_ B: ill give u the cherry from mine, i know u like them _

She didn’t get a response after that but the door to the diner was thrown open, Beau not even looking as she knew exactly who it was. Jester apologized again, getting a chuckle from Caduceus up at the counter and he happily waved her off while she stormed over to where Beau was. That slightly worried her because Jester looked like she was on a mission, her phone clutched in her hand while she breathed a little heavily as if she had run the rest of the way here. 

“Hey Jessie-” Beau turned so she could stand and greet her but Jester just knelt down on one knee in front of her, abandoning her phone on the table as she grabbed Beau’s hands between hers, clutching them desperately to her chest. 

Beau’s jaw dropped as Jester opened her mouth and breathlessly asked, “Marry me? Please, I know we talked about it and I had this whole thing planned for a few months but then you texted me, remembered I liked cherries even though you  _ hate  _ the aftertaste of them and I- Please, marry me, Beau.” She held onto Beau as if she was afraid that she’d run off, even though they agreed that marriage was something that  _ both  _ of them had wanted. 

The air in the diner seemed to stay at a standstill, everyone waiting with baited breath for Beau’s answer. She was in shock because her answer was  _ obvious,  _ of course it was but also the fact that Jester ran headlong into her plans and made them all different in the most wonderful way. 

  
She barely managed to get Jester to release her hands so she could shove her hand into her coat, pulling out the bracelets she made and sobbed a little as she said  _ yes _ , then fell into Jester to kiss her as the diner erupted into loud cheers over the two of them melting into something new once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought about the fic! :D


End file.
